


Tiger x Bunny Sunday

by thewaywardavenger



Series: OTP Days of the Week [7]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby is blind without his glasses but also adorable without them as Kotetsu soon finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger x Bunny Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this pairing has a ship name, sorry.

Kotetsu and Barnaby were sitting on the sofa watching TV and cuddling. There hadn't been any incidents that required any of the heroes help so the couple had gotten lots of time to spend time together. they had been lying there for several hours and Kotetsu was starting to get bored. He kissed Barnaby on the only place he could reach in his current position which happened to be the top of Barnaby's head  before he decided to have some fun. He plucked Barnaby's glasses off of his face and grinned a cheesy grin.

                 Barnaby turned in Kotetsu's arms, reaching blindly for his glasses. "Old Man, what are you doing?!" he said his eyebrows furrowing and a frown grew on his face.

It was the cutest thing on earth in Kotetsu's opinion.  Without his glasses, Barnaby's green eyes were even more vibrant than normal and paired with his other beautiful features it produced a quite mesmerizing effect. He dodged Barnaby's clumsy fumbling  and kissed the tip of the younger man's nose. " You are so cute right now" he murmured with sincerity.

                Barnaby blushed "I can see anything, you idiot." he said trying to sound mad but it failed horribly because he couldn't stop smiling at Kotetsu's reaction.

Kotetsu handed back the glasses to Barnaby kissing his forehead at the same time. "Alright, Alright here you go."

                "Thank you, Kotetsu." When he could finally see again he kissed Kotetsu lightly "Was it really that much of a difference?" Most people liked him with his glasses on, Barnaby didn't care either way but it was interesting that Kotetsu seemed to have a preference.

"Yes your eyes are so bright and I just--" Kotetsu tried to formulate the rest of the sentence but ended up just waving his hands and arms wildly until Barnaby got the message and laughed loudly.

"Weird Old Man." Barnaby said fondly and snuggled more against Kotetsu

"Youngster." Kotetsu shot back, his arms wrapping around Barnaby and they returned to watching TV in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the OTP series, This is one of my favorite animes so I thought it was a great end to the series. I wrote this in a rush so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
